The present invention relates to a yarn cutter for a shuttleless loom and more particularly to a yarn cutter which is suitable for use as a weft yarn cutter for a water jet loom and superior in corrosion resistance, wear resistance and toughness in a weaving process.
Recent water jet looms operate at a very high speed of 400 to 800 rpm and jet 2 to 4 cc of water at every pick. Accordingly, in a yarn cutter employing a metallic blade for cutting weft yarns, the blade is liable to rust due to the wet operating environment and the cutting performance of the blade deteriorates within a short operating period of time due to repetition of high-speed cutting operation, so that such a yarn cutter has a disadvantage that the durability is unsatisfactory. Some yarn cutters employ an electric heater instead of a metallic blade, however, such yarn cutters also have a problem in respect of durability and often fail in cutting a weft yarn due to cooling of the electric heater by wet weft yarns. The large power consumption of such a yarn cutter employing an electric heater as large as approximately 30% of the total power consumption of the loom is a serious problem. When thick yarns of 200 to 500 deniers or spun yarns which are likely to be wet with water are used as weft yarns, sometimes, the electric heater consumes a large electric power as great as 50% of the total power consumption of the loom, which is economically disadvantageous.